The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor substrate, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method of cleaning a substrate.
Generally, semiconductor devices are manufactured through various processes such as a photo process for a substrate like a silicon wafer, an etching process, an ion implantation process, and a deposition process.
And then a cleaning process is performed to remove various pollutants attached to a substrate while performing respective processes. The cleaning process includes a chemical processing process of removing pollutants on a substrate by using chemicals, a wet cleaning process of removing the residual chemicals on the substrate by using pure water, and a drying process for drying residual pure water on a surface of the substrate by supplying a drying fluid.
Typically, the drying process has been performed by supplying a heated nitrogen gas to the substrate on which the pure water is remained. However, as a line width formed on the substrate becomes narrower and an aspect ratio becomes greater, it is difficult to remove the pure water between patterns. For this, recently, the pure water on the substrate is replaced by a liquid organic solvent such as isopropyl alcohol with great volatility and low surface tension and then a heated nitrogen gas is supplied to dry the substrate.
However, since it is difficult to mix a non-polar organic solvent with polar pure water, it is necessary to supply a large amount of the organic solvent for a long time to allow the liquid organic solvent to replace the pure water.